


small talk

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki and Shun wait out the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small talk

  
Shun rubs his palms together as he and Yuuki walk out of the cafe. There's more than than a foot of space between the two of them, and Shun looks like he doesn't mind it much. Yuuki stifles the slight feeling of annoyance he gets when he thinks of how the space would have been smaller if he were Yuuta. Probably.

"It's still raining," Shun says, sounding amazed when really, he's making smalk talk.

Yuuki squints at the sky. "Not really," he says. "It's just a light drizzle."

"I don't have an umbrella," Shun says, mournfully. He stretches out his palm, tests out the potential damage of running all the way home without so much as a jacket. He pulls back, and wipes his hand against his sweater. Yuuki looks away, eyes unfocusing. He could still count the number of veins along Shun's wrists, wonders if he could encircle Shun's wrist with one hand and still have some space left. If it's that small, like a girl's. But Yuuki isn't interested in girls, is he?

"Are you worried?" Yuuki asks, and Shun shakes his head.

"Yuuta will be here, soon enough." He says it like he's so sure of it. Yuuki bites down the scathing remark he'd give Kaname without a second thought. It's always hard to give caustic comments when the insult would pass over Shun's mind, anyway.

"Aren't you tired?" Yuuki asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Of being married to him, I mean."

Shun laughs. "That old joke again?"

"You could always get divorced," Yuuki says, playing along. "Marry me, instead."

"Yuuta will be mad at me for taking you away," Shun says. Yuuki doesn't say anything because Shun's phone rings, and he knows it's Yuuta from the way Shun's eyes seem to soften when he murmurs _hello?_

"No," Yuuki says quietly, later, watching Yuuta press a towel to Shun's cheek, something like affection in his eyes. "No, it was never about me."

There's no competition.  



End file.
